


Шепотки во тьме

by Madness_Of_Sheo



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fantasy, Filthy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Of_Sheo/pseuds/Madness_Of_Sheo
Summary: - Охо-хо! Аха-ха! Сломаю лютню дурака, а если бард полезет в драку, его убью я как собаку!- Цицерон, захлопнись, всех драугров распугал!
Relationships: Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 2





	Шепотки во тьме

Темноволосая эльфийка шла по ледяному Скайриму, сильнее кутаясь в плащ.  
— Ненавижу Скайрим, на Саммерсете было теплее… И кто меня дернул сюда ехать?.. — Этот вопрос Лия задавала каждый день и никогда не получала на него ответа. Девушка ловко запрыгнула на камень чтобы осмотреться и достала карту.  
— Ну и где это ебаное ущелье? — Видимо, многочисленные пирушки с нордами не прошли даром. — Мы третий час уже по кругу ходим. Цицерон! ЦИЦЕРОН, МАТЬ ТВОЮ ТЫ ГДЕ.  
— Надо принести матери цветы… Красивых, красивых цветочков. — Донеслось прямо за спиной. Лия подскочила и обернулась.  
— Какого..? — Но ее тут же перебили.  
— Тише, Слышащая, не ругайся, Цицерон не считает, что это нравится Матери и Ситису. — При упоминании Матери девушка вздрогнула. Она никогда не забудет день, когда Астрид повелела подслушивать за Цицероном из гроба. Видели бы вы лицо Слышащей, когда Мать с ней заговорила. Эльфийка была готова грохнутся в обморок прямо там.  
— Клянусь Ситисом, Цицерон, мы уже были здесь! Почему я должна бегать по этим ущельям? Я Довакин или кто?  
— Цицерон, не знает, о великая Слышащая, только не ругайся… — Шут выглядел таким беззащитным, что Лие даже захотелось его пожалеть. Но кто как не она знает, как хорошо Цицерон владеет кинжалом? В конце концов, не первый день они знакомы.  
— Так ладно, захлопнись и идем. — Девушка сложила карту и спрыгнула с камня. — Значит идем туда. — Она указала на небольшую пещеру. — Как я должна знать что есть что? Заходить и спрашивать у драугров? «Извините, это случайно не курган Ингола? Ой, ошиблась, можете не стрелять в спину, я же не знала…»? Так что-ли? — Эльфийка раздраженно поправила лук за спиной. — Пошли. — Было холодно, сыро, они оба устали, какое тут хорошее настроение? Лия быстро зашагала к пещере, Цицерон за ней еле поспевал.  
— Подожди, Слышащая, подожди! — Шут почти бегом пытался догнать Лию, но тут задел ногой корягу и полетел вниз. Цицерон замахал руками пытаясь сохранить равновесие, но тут его подхватили за пояс и не дали упасть.  
— Ты такой неуклюжий. — Девушка улыбнулась. — В такой стране как Скайрим, надо быть внимательнее.  
— Прости, Слышащая, Цицерон виноват. — Рыжеволосый опустил голову. — Цицерон тебя задержал.  
— И если не перестанешь извинятся, то задержишь на еще больше времени. Идем уже. — Лия зашагала к пещере и зашла. — Брр. И тут холодина. — Она тихо достала лук и прокралась дальше. — Цицерон, будь хорошим, веди себя ти…  
— Я говорю: «Калач тертый, ты ж не мертвый, но можешь себе представить, я могу это исправить..!»  
— Ситис, дай мне терпения… — Брюнетка крадучись пошла дальше. Один выстрел, и беспокойной драугр уснул обратно. Даже скучно. Эти бедолаги даже сопротивления оказать не успевают.  
— В безумии счастье, и шут веселится, когда он с ножом за портьерой таится…  
— Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я проткну тебе сонную артерию твоим же кинжалом. — Наконец-то тишина. На пару минут его хватит, потом опять запоет. Если не затанцует. Так точно всю контору спалит.  
***

Лия основательно нагружала Цицерона барахлом из подземелья. Ну, а что, напарник на то и дан, чтобы он всякий мусор таскал, разве нет? Зато потом целое состояние заработать можно.  
— Слышащая, может хватит?  
— Вперед, Цицерон, потом часть на Тенегрива повесишь.  
— Как скажешь, великая Слышащая… — Шут послушно поволок вещи.  
— А теперь, обратно в Рифтен!  
— Цицерон любит Рифтен. Воры, шулера, головорезы! Наконец-то повеселимся!  
— Мы итак не особо скучали. Идем.  
***

— Какого Ситиса тут происходит?! — Видимо, за очень близкое нахождение к Стражам Рассвета вампиры навещали Рифтен чаще других городов. И почему-то всегда, когда приходили Лия и Цицерон. Чаще всего, девушка просто отбегала в сторону, в страхе задеть своих, иначе потом денег оплатить все штрафы не хватит. Шут же, вооружался своими кинжалами и резал вампиров направо и налево, совсем не боясь подхватить Сангвинаре Вампирис.  
В этот раз эльфийка предпочла быть участником и отскочив подальше от ворот, натянула тетиву.  
— Главное не попасть в стражников и Цицерона, на остальных все равно… — Бормотала та. Выстрел, и вампир валяется у нее в ногах. В прямом смысле этого слова. — Прекрасно. — Девушка улыбнулась и осмотрелась. Вся нечисть и пара стражников мертвы, а значит время собрать вещи, которые им не понадобятся, но нужны будут Слышащей.  
— Цицерон, спрячь оружие, не пугай людей.  
— Как прикажешь, сестра. — Шут сложил кинжал в ножны и наблюдал как Лия очень нагло обворовывает мертвецов. — Цицерон никогда не понимал воров. Смысл забирать вещи, если не убиваешь? А еще говорят Цицерон сумасшедший…  
— Так Цицерон. Я тебе поручаю продать весь этот хлам. — Девушка спихнула шуту ненужную броню и оружие, шкуры зверей, драгоценные камни и различные магические свитки. — А потом ждешь меня в таверне. Понял?  
— Так точно, Слышащая.  
— Хорошо. — Девушка проследила как Цицерон направился в магазин, а сама пошла к ярлу. Прошлый поход к нему с Цицероном закончился тем, что шута хотели посадить за решетку за «слишком наглое поведение перед ярлом», из-за чего пришлось платить 100 лишних септимов и угрожать самим Ситисом. Лучше уж, она сходит сама.  
Не прошло и часа, как она вымотанная зашла в таверну. Ища взглядом Цицерона она села за стол.  
— Кирава, здесь шут не проходил?  
— Тот рыжий, с которым ты всегда ходишь? Нет. Я его видела в последний раз неделю назад, с тобой.   
Лия вздохнула. Опять этот шут во что-то вляпался, она Ситисом клянется. А ей исправлять. Девушка вышла из таверны и зашла в " Заложенную креветку".  
— Берси, шута не видел?  
— Видел. Давно еще заходил. Около часа назад.  
— Спасибо. А ничего странного не говорил?  
— Да нет. Сказал, что ему нужно все продать, я купил, отдал деньги и он ушел.  
— Ладно. Я пойду. — Лия задумавшись вышла. Получил деньги и ушел? Куда мог отправится сумасшедший шут? Он мог и пешком в Данстарское убежище уйти. Хотя, ему же сказали, отдали прямой приказ, так где же он? Девушка зашагала к воротам и вышла из города.  
Тенегрив стоял рядом с конюшней, значит Цицерон ушёл пешком. Хотя никто не исключает варианта, что он мог спереть лошадь.  
— Тенегрив, мой хороший, ты не видел Цицерона? — Конь отрицательно помотал головой. — Шеогорат меня забери, как же странно…  
Беспокойство возрастало, а Цицерон все не приходил. Она оббежала весь город и окрестности, но никого не нашла. Уставшая, девушка отправилась в таверну, чтобы поесть и переночевать. А дальше, она не знает что делать. Отправить письмо Назиру и продолжить поиски? Лия вошла в таверну и…  
-ДАЭДРА ТЕБЯ ЗАДЕРИ… — Хотелось рушатся дальше, ведь таверна была совершенно пуста, даже Киравы не было на месте, но девушку очень нагло заткнули поцелуем.  
— Прости, Слышащая, прости, Цицерон не хотел… — Шут пытался оправдаться, пока Лия стояла немного в шоке.  
— Эт-то что сейчас было? — Эльфийка чувствовала, что она предательски покраснела, но даже с места сдвинуться не смогла. — Какого…  
— Цицерон, не хотел смущать Слышащую, просто… Слышащая разозлилась?  
— Ты хоть сам понял, что сделал? — Мало ли, до чего может довести сумасшествие. Может она уже надеялась на их светлое будущее, а шут всего-лишь окончательно с катушек слетел. Или это «тихо шифером шурша едет крыша не спеша?»  
— Слышащая издевается над бедным Цицероном?  
— Ну-ну, я пошутила. — Девушка улыбнулась. Было видно, что Цицерон серьёзен в том что он делает. Значит… Можно ему довериться? Брюнетка коснулась губами его губ, увлекая в поцелуй. Рыжеволосый с жаром ответил, обнимая девушку за талию. Шутовская шапка полетела в угол, эльфийка ловко снимала одежду с парня, а тот исследовал её тело руками. Постепенно, стоны наполняли всю таверну и наверно разбудили многих. Но все же, им никто не помешал.  
***

Крадучесь, эльфийка прошла мимо охраны, совершенно никого не задевая. Дурацкое задание. Сразу видно, что к жертве не подобраться, а с таким огромным количеством охраны они в двоем не справятся.  
— Цицерон, — шепотом позвала Лия. — Ты куда пропал, даэдра тебя раздери?  
— Тише, Лия, Цицерон тут. Не суетись, сестра.  
— Как не суетиться? Ты охрану видел?  
— Видел. Думаешь не пробьемся? — Лия была прекрасным лекарством от безумия. Цицерон начал вести себя более менее по-человечески, но иногда говорит о себя в третьем лице. И все равно Лия гордилась собой. Но не сейчас. В данный момент дела обстояли крайне плохо. Хотя бы потому что они уже не выйдут отсюда.   
— Так что делать? Нападать? Задание было ловушкой. Это очевидно. Сейчас…  
— Ты видишь другой вариант? — Слышащая покачала головой. Другого пути нет. Девушка вздохнула. Все равно, умирать так умирать. Лия выстрелила прямо в жертву, тем самым убив её. Ну, хоть контракт выполнят. Правда награду придётся вручать посмертно. Поднялся переполох. Эльфийка недооценила их обоих, с половиной охраны они управились, это она точно помнит. А потом… Темнота.  
***

«Я мертва?» — Пронеслось в голове у Лии. Девушка распахнула глаза и увидела знакомую комнату. Она в убежище! А рядом сидят Баббета и Назир.  
\- Слышащая, ты очнулась! Не вставай так резко, дай элексиру подействовать. — Тут же начала командовать Баббета.  
— Где… Цицерон? — Прохрипела эльфийка. Она боялась худшего.  
— Мне жаль это говорить… Он погиб. Прими мои соболезнования, сестра. -Назир посмотрел в глаза девушке. Лие сразу стало ещё хуже. Она рухнула обратно на кровать, а из глаз сразу потекли слёзы.  
— Как… Как я выжила? — Назир пожал плечами.  
\- Мы нашли тебя там без сознания. Все были мертвы кроме тебя. Видимо, Ситис не хотел твоей смерти.  
— Лучше бы я умерла! -Крикнула девушка и ударила кулаками по подушке. Слишком больно. Боль настолько сильная, что сводит с ума  
***

Прошло где-то два года после смерти Цицерона. Лия не помнит. Она вообще почти ничего не помнит. Постепенно Слышащая начала сходить с ума. А ещё ей все время кажется будто кто-то ей что-то шепчет в темноте. Будто успокаивает. Успокаивает, после смерти её вечного шута.


End file.
